JailBait
by MarleeMoon
Summary: A simple, to the point, love story of Dylan Turner & Benjiman Valentine. Fictional Characters.


Jailbait.

Mrs. Valentine: "Oh Benjiman, you must meet the new neighbors. So nice and polite. Their daughter was just a doll too." (Benji rolls his eyes. His mom enters the room where he continues to fix his dented drum symbol.)

Benji: (He looks up to her.) "That's nice mom." (He goes back to restoring.)

Mrs. Valentine: "Hmm. It would be a very gentlemenly thing of you to go introduce yourself." (She walks out of the room.)

Mrs. Valentine: "Your dinner depends on it!"

(Benji gets to his feet and leaves the house with a sigh. He walks over to the house across the street.)

Mrs. Turner: "Hello there."

(She puts down a box and pulls a glove off her hand. She holds her hand out.)

Benji: "Hi. I'm Benji, Carol's son." (He shakes her hand.)

Mrs. Turner: "Nice to meet you Benji, is that short for Benjiman?" (He nods.)

Mrs. Turner: "Do you mind if I prefer to call you Benjiman?" (He shakes his head. She smiles.)

Dylan: "Mom, where do you want your books? Living room or bedroom?"

(Mrs. Turner and Benji turn to the girl standing at the front door. Benji stares in awe.)

Mrs. Turner: "Just put them by the fireplace, dear. Oh, have you met the neighbor boy?"

(Dylan walks over and whipes her hand on her pants then extends it to Benji.)

Dylan: "Name's Dylan." (He shakes her hand, trying to keep all thaughts PG.)

Benji: "Benjiman Valentine." (She pulls her hand away.)

Mrs. Turner: "I'll leave you two kids alone." (Mrs. Turner grabs her box and enters the house.)

Dylan: "So what do kids do for fun 'round here?"

Benji: "Well I'm in a band with a couple of my buddies. You'll hear us practicing."

Dylan: "That sounds wicked."

Benji: "Hey, how old are you?"

Dylan: "Uhm, why?"

Benji: "Just curious."

Dylan: "Fifteen."

('Damn.' Benji thinks to himself.)

Dylan: "How old are you?"

Benji: "Twenty-one." (Her eyes pop open.)

Dylan: "Wow." (Benji laughs.)

Benji: "What?"

Dylan: "You're older than I thaught."

Benji: "Well you're younger than I thaught."

Mr. Turner: "Dylan Rae Turner! Get in this house right now!"

Dylan: "Oh shit. (They laugh.) Guess I'll see you later." (She waves and walks off. Her dad slams the door behind her.)

Mrs. Valentine: "You two seemed to get along quit nicely." (She takes a cake out of the oven.)

(Benji goes over to the fridge, grabs a beer, and sits down.)

Benji: "Yeah. I guess." (He opens it and takes a sip. Mrs. Valentine begins to frost the cake.)

Mrs. Valentine: "What do you mean 'you guess'? From what I saw it looked like possibly some love in the air?" (Benji scoffs.)

Benji: "Definately not mom. Unless you want me to go to jail." (She puts down the frosting.)

Mrs. Valentine: "What on Earth do you mean Benji?"

Benji: "Ma' she's 15 years old." (His mom goes back to frosting the cake.)

Mrs. Valentine: "Oh. I didn't know that. Now I do." (She turns and smiles to Benji. He groans and rolls of the chair with his beer.)

Benji: "HEY MOM? You ok with Zack coming over tonight for a little bit?"

Mrs. Valentine: "Of course, dear. Zackary's such a lovely young man."

Zacky: "Wow. (Laughs.) This. Cake. Is. Wonderful Mrs. V." (He sets his fork down. Benji sighs.)

Mr. Valentine: "Yes. You've out done yourself sweetheart." (He winks to her.)

Mr. Valentine: "Don't you think your Mom's cake is great Benjiman?"

Zacky: "Yeah isn't your Mom'a cake great...Benjiman?" (Zacky laughs and Benji groans.)

Benji: "Mom, Dad, we gotta' go. I'll be back later. Don't wait up for me."

(Zacky and Benji get up and leave. They get into Benji's car and drive off down the road into town.)

Zacky: "What'd you do today, champ?" (Zacky starts to play with a broken piece of the door.)

Benji: "Fixed those fuckin' symbols, that's for sure." (Zacky laughs and sticks his leg on the dashboard.)

Zacky: "Did you notice you got a new neighbor? She's not bad either, eh?" (Zacky nudges him and laughs.)

Benji: "Save it. She's 15." (Zacky's feet drop to the floor and his mouth drops.)

Zacky: "Woah."

Benji: "I know. Scary, huh? (Zacky nods. They park in front of the bar and get out. Benji throws his keys to Zacky.) You're drivin' home tonight."

3 Months Later

Todd: "What do you guys feel like doin' today?" (Roy starts to pluck grass from the lawn.)

Dean: "I feel like sitting here." (Benji and Zacky grunt in agreement.)

(Dylan comes walking down the street and stops in front of the boys on the lawn.)

Dylan: "Hey Benji." (She smiles and waves. Her books slip a little but she catches them. Benji waves.)

Dylan: "What are you guys up to?" (She adjusts her books again then tugs at her skirt.)

Roy: "That's what we were just trying to decide."

Dylan: "You know you guys could come swimming over at my place." (Zacky and Tood glance at each other then back to her.)

Zacky: "That'd be great." (She smiles broadly.)

Dylan: "Sweet. Meet me at the gate in 20." (She walks off. The whole groupe, besides Benji, gets up.)

Benji: "You're not really going over there are you?"

Dean: "Yeah. What else is there to do? Atleast this way we'll have a view." (Dean looks over to her window and smiles.)

Benji: "You're sick, you know that. SHE'S FIFTEEN!" (Their mouths drop.)

Todd: "That girl is not fifteen. She's gotta' be atleast 17." (Benji shakes his head.)

Roy: "Woah. That's different then. Almost creepy. She's total jailbait then."

Zacky: "You bet." (Roy's head bows.)

Benji: "C'mon guys. Let's just go to the bar and shoot some pool."

(Benji closes his car door and starts walking up to his door. He stops when he sees Dylan sitting on the stairs to the porch.)

Benji: "Dylan. Get off my porch, please." (She looks up, tears in her eyes.)

Dylan: "Where'd you guys go? (Sniff.)"

Benji: "We went and played some pool at a bar."

Dylan: "Oh...thanks for tellin' me." (More tears start to come down her face.)

Benji: "I'm sorry Dylan. (He sits down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder.) But, what I think is best is for you to make some friends your own age."

(She gives him a confused/angry look. She crosses her arms.)

Dylan: "My own _age_?"

Benji: "Yeah. Isn't it a little odd to see a bunch of guys in their mid 20's talkin' and hangin' out with a 15 year old girl?"

Dylan: "No. I think it's normal. It's called making friends. You fuckin' dick."

(She gets up and rushes home.)

2 Years Later.

Mrs. Turner: "Oh, one more picture."

(Benji peeks through his bedroom window down at Dylan's house. A limosine is parked out front. She's going to her prom, with Dean. Mrs. Turner takes a picture of Dean and Dylan by her front door.)

Dylan: "Mom. MOM! I gotta' go. (She gives her Mom a kiss on the cheek.) Bye."

(She waves and Dean walks her into the limo. They drive off.)

Dean: "Fuck all bitch." (Tire's burn rubber and a car takes off. Benji gets up and looks outside.)

Dylan: "Burn in hell!"

(Dylan flips off Dean's car and stomps into her house cursing. Benji chuckles and goes back to sleep.)

(Benij walks out his front door into the morning light. He sips his coffee and walks to the newspaper.)

(Dylan sits across the street working in at the garden in front. He leans down and gets the paper.)

Benji: "Morning Dylan." (She looks back then goes back to gardening.)

Benji: "That bad, eh? I'll find out what happened." (He turns back to his house and goes in to get dressed for the day.)

Benji: "Dylan." (She looks up at him and puts down a plant.)

Dylan: "Mr. Valentine." (He sits down next to her and starts digging a hole to plant the flowers.)

Benji: "You know that's not my name."

Dylan: "Yes, but you wouldn't want someone getting the wrong idea now would you?"

(He stops and looks her in the eye.)

Benji: "Sounded like you had a little Dean trouble last night." (He goes back to digging.)

Dylan: "Just a misunderstanding. That's all." (He looks at her then puts the flowers in the hole.)

Benji: "If you're ok then." (He finishes the flowers and walks back into his house.)

1 Year Later.

Mrs. Turner: "You sure you really want to leave home?" (She starts to tear up again.)

(Dylan grabs her Mom's arms.)

Dylan: "Yes. For the gazillionth time. I'll be fine. Don't worry Mom." (Her mom steps back.)

Mrs. Valentine: "It's been great having you around Dylan. Don't be a stranger either, you're always welcome home." (They smile and hug. Dylan goes to Benji and puts a hand out.)

Dylan: "Come visit me Benjiman." (He grabs her hand then pulls her into a tight embrace.)

Benji: "Tomorrow. 9Pm sharp at Lorenzo's. They boys and me are takin' you out."

(He kisses her cheek then releases her with a wink. She smiles, gets in the car, and drives off.)

Zacky: "Oh! A toast! (Everyone laughs as they raise their glasses.) To the now newly grown up Dylan!"

Group: "Happy birthday Dylan!" (They clink their glasses.)

Todd: "So is the place all set up yet?" (She looks at him.)

Roy: "Are you kiddin' me? Her place is a sty!" (Laughs.)

Dylan: "Better than your bachelor pad." (Everyone laughs.)

Zacky: "Play nice kiddos, I'm gonna' go get some more shots. Benji, want some?" (Zacky gets out of his chair and Benji jumps from staring at his beer.)

Benji: "Eh 2 or 3. Here." (He goes into his pocket and pulls out at 20 then gives it to Zacky.)

Roy: "Hey Zacky I'll come with ya'. I need to piss anyway." (He gets up and they leave.)

Todd: "Miss Dylan." (She looks over from her drink.)

Dylan: "A yes?" (She begins to fidget with the straw.)

Todd: "Why did you move all the way to downtown?" (She relaxes and shrugs.)

Dylan: "I dunno'. Guess 'cause I see you and Benji here at 26/27 just finally easing into your new house."

Benji: "It is a nice house now though." (Todd points to him.)

Todd: "That's ture. Very true." (Dylan chuckles and gets up.)

Dylan: "Well boys I think I'm gonna' call in for the night. Gotta' start lookin' for a job tomorrow."

(Benji and Todd nod. Dylan hugs them both. Benji gives her a kiss on the cheek.)

Benji: "Be careful."

Dylan: "Will do. See ya." (She salutes and turns to bump into Zacky slightly.)

Dylan: "Whoops. Sorry Zacky. (She leans up and kisses his forhead.) I'm going home. Night."

(She walks away and Zacky sits at the table then hands the drinks out.)

Zacky: "She's not drivin' is she?"

Benji: "Yeah, why?" (Zacky looks to her drink. Benji grabs it and takes a drink.)

Benji: "Damnit Dylan." (The boys jump up and rush out of the resturant.)

Zacky, Benji, & Todd: "DYLAN!" (Her car smashes right into another driver swirving down both roads. No movement comes from either driver. Benji runs to Dylan's car and points to the other driver for Zacky and Todd. They nod and take off. Benji gets to her car and leans in through her window. Blood rushes down the side of her face. Cuts and scraps cover her body from the broken windshield. Benji undoes her seatbelt and grabs the handle, prying to get the door open. It won't budge so Benji puts his arms around her waist and starts to pull her out of the car. A loud disaproving groan comes from Dylan as she comes out the broken window.)

Todd: "Hey Ben this guy's car is startin' to steam up a bit more."

(Hot steam escapes from all around the other driver's hood and flows into the sky. Zacky continues to try and open the car door but it won't budge. He grabs a rock and breaks the window. He grabs the driver. Todd comes over and they begin to pull the person out.)

Benji: "Dylan. Dyl. Come on. (He pats her face.) Wake up honey."

(Sirens come from down the street and the ambulance pulls up. 2 men come over on a strecher and pry Benji away from Dylan. They roll her into the ambulance.)

Todd: "NO!" (Benji looks over and finds Todd falling to the ground in tears and Zacky leaning down with no emotion to his face what so ever. He goes over. 2 other men from another ambulance begin to zip up the bag to the other driver. Benji begins to tear up as he looks to the face of the drunk driver. He joins his friends in the embrace as they mourne their lost friend, Dean.)

3 Months Later.

Mrs. Turner: "You just ring this little bell here whenever you need anything. Ok, sweetie?"

(Dylan nods, her mom kisses her forhead and leaves. Benji waits then goes and lays next to Dylan on her bed.)

Benji: "You don't really wanna' stay in this room for 3 more months do you?"

(Dylan shakes her head desperatley. Benji puts his arms behind his head and relaxes.)

Benji: "I got some good news for you then." (Dylan looks over in excitment.)

Dylan: "How so?"

Benji: "We got signed." (Dylan gasps and hugs him tightly.)

Dylan: "You gotta' be kiddin' me." (He shakes his head.)

Benji: "We start recordin' in 2 weeks." (She smiles and hugs him again.)

Dylan: "Thats the bee's knees Benji. But how's that good for me _persay_?"

(He takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes.)

Benji: "'Cause now we can 100 for sure support ourselves. We already have requests for shows coming in. We get to make a single! You can move in with us. We can hire a nurse if you want, get you the best meds they got for pain, and maybe...I'll even buy you the moon."

(Dylan laughs.)

Dylan: "The moon? (He nods.) Hmm, that is a pretty tempting offer. (She pauses.) Sure, why not."

Benji: "Yes!" (He gives her a huge hug and gets off the bed.)

Benji: "Wanna' start packing?"

Dylan: "You're a bit eager to house break me. Jeez."

(He looks over to her and smiles. He goes and sits back down next to her on the bed and looking deep into her eyes.)

Benji: "Dylan, I really do like you a lot..."

Dylan: "Don't get sappy with me Benjiman Valentine. You fuckin' dick."

(He furrows his brow and leans back.)

Benji: "What the fuck was that for?" (She leans closer to him.)

Dylan: "For making me wait so long to do this." (She presses her lips to his. He hugs her tightly.)


End file.
